Lightning In A Bottle
by Shade Penn
Summary: AU. Lightningstreak now has to adjust to livng with his friend, and having a sparkling on the way. MPreg warning. Past LSXTC
1. Arriving

I own nothing, but Lightningstreak is mine though.

_ Summary: Lightningstreak has to adjust now to living with his friend, and having a sparkling on the way._

1. Arriving

* * *

Lightningstreak suddenly felt very much like an inconvenience as he stared up at the imposing house, too fine and architectural for him to work in, let alone live in. He'd given up that life, and never looked back. "I think I'd rather prefer living in the slums."

His companion balked and all but pulled him along, to make sure he didn't ry to run. "No way 'Streak! I ain't letting my friend live out there again! Do you know what might've happened to a perfectly appealing mech like yourself? No way, it ain't happening." he repeated.

"'Warp." Lightningstreak groaned. "I don't think they'd touch me, let alone give me a second glance with me in this state." he said gesturing to his swollen stomach.

His companion scoffed. "Pregnant or not, you're still gorgeous beyond any normal standards, but you'd be right about the 'not touching you' part. But who ever did must have been one lucky slagger!" he grinned cheekily.

Lightningstreak glared at him. "Not funny."

* * *

Lightningstreak stared around his new room. It was very spacious and painted a soft blue. His berth was against the back wall, there was a bare counter on the other side of the room. What really got his attention was what was near his berth. He looked at his companion questioningly. "A crib?"

"For the sparkling."

Lightningstreak nodded. "How very thoughtful of you." he then frowned. "Okay, what's your game?"

"What do you mean?" The black and purple seeker asked innocently.

"You're never thoughtful. What do you get out of this?" Lightningstreak asked.

His friend sighed and looked into 'Streak's lavender optics. "Truthfully? I just want you to be happy." he patted 'Streaks swollen stomach. "Both of you."

Lightningstreak smiled. "I promise to do what I can then before I'm confined to berthrest."

"Don't strain yourself then." Skywarp laughed.

Lightningstreak shook his head. "I'm going for a walk." he then walked down th stairs and ot to the extravagant crystal garden. He walked down the path and soon spotted a yellow minibot. "Hello?"

The bot jumped and looked at him nervously. "Hello."

"I'm Lightningstreak, and you are...?" he let the sentence drag on.

"Bumblebee." The minibot replied.

"That's a nice name, do you know who the gardener is?" Lightningstreak asked.

The minibot looked flushed. "Well, that would be me."

Lightningstreak smiled. "Well, you are a very good gardener. This garden is beautiful."

Bumblebee felt his cheek plates heat. "T-thank you." he then noticed where Lightningstreak's hand was. "Um, are you really..." he gestured to his own stomach and made a widening motion.

Lightning looked confused for a klik, then understanding showed on his faceplate as he fondly rubbed his stomach. "Yes, it won't be long now before this little sparkling is born. Once my friend found out that I was pregnant, he wouldn't let me continue living in the slums, so he convinced me to come here." he rolled his optics at the word 'convinced.'

"Your friend must care about you very much." Bumblebee commented softly. Then he smiled. "Having a sparkling around will certainly brighten the place up."

"I suspect it will." Lightningstreak turned away and waved. "It was nice meeting you."

The minibot waved back. "It was nice meeting you too!"

* * *

Lightningstreak was walking through the hall his room was on, and he then just noticed that his friend's room was next to his. "Figures." he walked into his room to find said friend putting sparkling toys in the crib. "What are you doing 'Warp?"

The black seeker looked over at the brightly colored one. "These are for your sparkling." he then un-subspaced a datapad. "And this is for me to read so I can help you raise the sparkling better."

"You don't have to help me." Lightningstreak protested, but Skywarp shook his head.

"I want to help you." he said.

Lightningstreak smiled at the willingness and sincerity in the other's words. "Alright. You go read that until you can memorize it."

"Yes sir!"

Lightningstreak laughed merrily as Skywarp gave him a mock salute and a cheeky grin before warping out of the room. 'Streak shook his head smiling and laid down on the berth, falling into a peaceful recharge.


	2. Butterflies

I own nothing, but Lightningstreak is mine though.

_Summary: Lightningstreak has to adjust now to living with his friend, and having a sparkling on the way._

2. Butterflies

* * *

Lightningstreak woke from recharge with startling realization on his CPU. He had no idea what he was suppose to do! He groaned and rubbed his faceplate at his own stupidity. He only got up when he heard a knock at the door. He answered it and saw it was Bumblebee. "Um, may I ask why you're here?"

"I came to give you your tasks." Bumblebee answered.

Lightningstreak visibly relaxed. "Thanks. I was just to have a mini-freak out because I didn't know what I was suppose to do."

Bumblebee smiled. "Your welcome. Your tasks are light because of your...'special condition."' he was sidestepping about using the word 'pregnant.'

Lightningstreak noticed, but didn't comment. "What are the tasks then?"

"Dusting, sorting the energon..." With each impossible easy tasks listed, Lightningstreak came to one conclusion.

"Everyone' here must _really _want this sparkling to be born." he stated. The minibot shrugged guiltily. "It's a comforting thought actually. And I'll do it even if i feel like some delicate doll through it." he rolled his optics.

Bumblebee re-framed from pointing out that he was 'indeed' a delicate doll and just nodded. "I'll show you the storage units first."

Lightningstreak nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

Lightningstreak walked through the hall with an energon cube to his friend's office. He knocked on the door and heard a come in. He entered the surprisingly clean office and he briefly wondered what it would_ really _look like if the cleaning crew didn't make it look presentable…then he figured he was better off not knowing.

He walked over to the desk and placed the cube on it. He began to turn away when the other seeker called to him to wait. He looked at him. "Yes?"

"I'd like you to sing this for me." Skywarp handed Lightningstreak the datapad he'd been looking at.

"Why? If I might ask." Lightningstreak questioned.

"I'd like to record you singing it to show proof that I actually looked at it, or heard it." Skywarp snorted.

Lightningstreak shook his head smiling. "Alright." He waited until the recorder was set up and he was given the go ahead. Lightningstreak nodded and cleared his vocalizer.

_You said I gave you butterflies _  
_Then you flew out of my life _

_When I'm beside you it's enough to blow my mind _  
_I heard you whisper that you wanted to be mine _  
_And I was always hoping that I could find someone like you (someone like you) _  
_The way you take my hand and the way you touch my face _  
_It got me thinking that I don't wanna be no other place _  
_It got me thinking that I have felt someone like you (someone like you) _

_But it ain't like that _  
_Lets turn the time back _  
_To when you told me you had to take your heart back _  
_You had me waiting _  
_Anticipating _  
_Everything we could've been _

_You said I gave you butterflies _  
_Then you flew out of my life, baby _  
_Butterflies _  
_Then you flew out of my life _

_And in the morning when the sun was coming up _  
_I had you with me never wanting to wake up _  
_And I couldn't let go because I was with someone like you (someone like you) _  
_But when you flew away it didn't feel right _  
_Girl, I was changing and nothing I could take could change your mind _  
_Even though you let me go I still want someone like you (someone like you) _

_But it ain't like that _  
_Lets turn the time back _  
_To when you told me you had to take your heart back _  
_Had me waiting _  
_Anticipating _  
_Everything we could've been _

_You said I gave you butterflies _  
_Then you flew out of my life, baby _  
_Butterflies _  
_Then you flew out of my life _

_You said I gave you butterflies _  
_Then you flew out of my life, baby _  
_Butterflies _  
_Then you flew out of my life _

_(Flew out of my life) _

_But it ain't like that _  
_Lets turn the time back _  
_To when you told me you had to take your heart back _  
_You had me waiting _  
_Anticipating _  
_Everything we could've been _

_You said I gave you butterflies _  
_Then you flew out of my life, baby _  
_Butterflies _  
_Then you flew out of my life _

_You said I gave you butterflies _  
_Gave you butterflies _  
_Gave you butterflies _  
_Gave you butterflies _  
_(Gave you butterflies) _  
_Then you flew out of my life_

"Wow, that was beautiful." Skywarp commented after he'd turned the recorder off.

Lightningstreak couldn't help but quip. "The singing or the song?"

The black seeker smiled. "The song was nice, kinda depressing, but nice. The singing though, I always knew you had such a lovely voice and it got even better."

Lightningstreak smiled softly and placed the datapad back on the desk. "I'd better get back to my tasks." With that, he toke his leave.

* * *

A/N: And here's chapter two!

The song Lightning sang was _Butterflies, _by the Stereos.


	3. Check Up

I own nothing, but Lightningstreak is mine though.

_Summary: Lightningstreak has to adjust now to living with his friend, and having a sparkling on the way._

3. Check-up

* * *

Lightningstreak rubbed his optics and a yawn escaped him. He'd been getting more and more tired as of late, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was confined to berthrest, so he decided that after his appointment he'd buy a few holobooks so he wouldn't get bored. 'Streak walked to the other seekers office. He knocked on the door and poked his head in. he smiled slightly. "I'm going to my appointment now."

Skywarp got up from his chair. "I'll clear my schedule."

"Oh, you don't have to." Lightningstreak protested. "I can go by myself." An awkward silenced ensued and 'Streak put on a deadpan tone. "An you already deleted your schedule, didn't you?"

The other seeker grinned and walked over to 'Streak and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Yup, so like it or not, you're stuck with me for the next to cycles."

Lightningstreak smiled. "And surprisingly enough, I'm okay with that."

* * *

Lightningstreak grew increasingly annoyed with all the stares they were getting from the other patients and employees. "They all act like they've never seen a pregnant mech before." He muttered.

The arm around his shoulder tightened. "I'm sure it's just that they've never seen a mech as beautiful as you before." Was the equally low reply.

Just then a visored red and white mech stepped into the hall. "Lightningstreak?"

"That'd be me." The yellow and orange-red seeker said and patted the arm on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. It's just a check-up."

Lightningstreak followed the med-bot down the hall and the mech turned to him. "It was nice seeing you again Lightning." He said softly.

"It was nice seeing you again too, First Aid." Lightningstreak commented and went into the room where he found another white and red mech. He grinned. "Hello 'Ole Hatchet!" he yelled in an overly obnoxious tone.

The mech gave him an annoyed glance. "What have I said about calling me that?"

"Don't unless you want to get wrenched. Or you are one of the Pit-spawn twins." Lightningstreak deadpanned. He walked over to the medical berth. "So, how ya been Ratch?"

"As good as any old bot like me can be." Ratchet chuckled dryly. "So who's the lucky mech?" he asked.

Lightningstreak sighed. "There isn't one…I left him."

Ratchet decided not to pursue the subject, after all, Lightning didn't do anything without good reason. He raised an optic ridge though when 'Streak chuckled. "And what's so funny?"

"The irony." Lightningstreak simply replied. "A medic being checked by a medic."

Ratchet shook his head. "You would point that out." He deadpanned. "So anything I should know before I begin?"

"Well, it's a mech, and a seeker." Lightningstreak said.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge again. "A seeker? You sure?"

'Streak smiled sadly. "Without a doubt."

* * *

"So, what did the med-bot say?"

Lightningstreak couldn't help but chuckle at the yellow minibot's inquisitive nature. "Well 'Bee, Ratchet said the sparkling's perfectly fine and healthy, even though my stomach is a bit on the small side." He smiled when Bumblebee laughed at that.

"Does he expect you to get as big as a shuttle?" he chuckled.

'Streak grinned. "Who's knows." He shrugged. "My berth rest starts in another two mega-cycles, so I'm gonna do as much work as I can." He saw 'Bee's concerned look. "Within my limits of course."

"Of course."


	4. Shadow Of The Day

I own nothing, but Lightningstreak is mine though.

_Summary: Lightningstreak has to adjust now to living with his friend, and having a sparkling on the way._

4. Shadow Of The Day

* * *

The yellow and red-orange flyer looked at the more than usual jumpy minibot. "'Bee, you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah, just fine." Bumblebee replied absently. "Everyone's just a little more alert, that's all."

"Why? Did something happen?" Lightningstreak asked looking worried.

'Bee saw how stressed he was starting to get. "No, it's nothing bad. Sorta."

"What do you mean by 'sorta'?" 'Streak inquired.

Bumblebee sighed. "His Lordship's-" he ignored the snort of laughter from 'Streak-"friends are coming over."

"So?" Lightningstreak raised an optic ridge. "What's so bad about them, besides having to call them 'Lord'?" he snorted.

"They're…unnerving, to put it lightly." Bumblebee said. "You'd know why if you saw them."

"Let me guess, they're seekers?" Lightningstreak asked.

Bumblebee looked surprised. "Um, yes, how'd you know?"

Lightningstreak smiled slightly. "You were jumpy when you first met me."

"Yes, I had an expectation all seekers were the same." Bumblebee looked at 'Streak thoughtfully. "Yet you're different."

Lightningstreak nodded. "That has always been both a blessing and a curse. Most think it's refreshing , but also wonder if I'm glitched up." His smile widened. "And you know what? I like being the exception."

Bumblebee smiled as well. "It _is _rather refreshing to be around a seeker who's not arrogant." He then frowned. "But _those _two." He shuddered. "One's not s_o_ bad, but still, and if it's okay, could _you_ take them their energon?"

Lightningstreak nodded and turned away. "Well, better get back to work."

* * *

After several cycles, 'Streak saw a pink femme running over to him with a tray of energon. "Lightning, Bumblebee said that you would take the Lord's the energon, right?"

Lightningstreak nodded. "That's right, Arcee. Why, do they want the energon now?"

Arcee nodded rapidly. "Yeah, here." She handed him the tray and left in a hurry.

Lightning blinked, then looked at the tray. Three glasses of high-grade, and an extra bottle of high-grade. "Maybe I should've asked if they drink like they're partying all the time." He muttered.

Lightningstreak shook his head and began walking down the hall. He stopped briefly when he heard his own voice singing that song Skywarp had recorded. He got to the office just when the song ended. He knocked on the door and heard a come in. He opened it and saw the guests that had the rest of the servants all spazing up. Like he'd guessed, they were seekers.

One was red, blue, and white. The other was…Lightningstreak's optics widened slightly. The other was blue, and white. The red one and Skywarp both looked at him, but the blue one seemed shocked about something. Lightningstreak maintained his composure and walked over to the desk and set the tray down. He was about to leave when he heard someone say wait. He barely turned back around when two hands landed on his shoulders.

"To answer your inquiry." The black seeker addressed the red one. "He's the one who sang it."

The red seeker ran his optics up and down 'Streak's frame. "I suppose it is rather appropriate that such a beautiful voice would go with such a beautiful mech."

Despite himself, 'Streak felt his cheek plates heat up. He looked over at the black mech. "I need to get back to my duties." He saw from the corner of his optic that the blue seeker was now staring at him, where as he hadn't before. Or more precisely, at his stomach, and it toke all 'Streak had not to place a hand protectively on his stomach.

Skywarp sighed in an over dramatic way. "Oh alright." He said as he toke his hands off 'Streak's shoulder plates.

Lightningstreak nodded at him before leaving the room.

* * *

'Streak paused in drinking his energon cube for his break when he felt his sparkling kick. He rubbed his stomach affectionately. "You're getting restless, aren't you?" he called to his un-born sparkling. "Well how 'bout a song?" he racked his processor before one came to him. It was sad, like the song he'd sung for Skywarp, but he liked it nonetheless.

_I close both locks below the window_  
_I close both blinds and turn away_

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_  
_Sometimes good bye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you_  
_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_  
_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

Lightningstreak was so wrapped up in singing for his sparkling that he didn't even notice the figure at the doorway. There was a nostalgic ache in his spark to hold the beautifully brightly-coloured seeker again, and hear him sing for him again.

_In cards and flowers on your window_  
_Your friends all plead for you to stay_

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_  
_Sometimes good bye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you_  
_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_  
_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_  
_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_  
_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

"That was wonderful."

Lightningstreak turned his head to look at the blue seeker in surprise. "You were listening?" he asked.

The other seeker nodded and sat down beside 'Streak. "So, how far along are you?"

Lightningstreak gave the mech a cautious look. "I'm almost to term."

The blue mech frowned. "The servants miss you." He looked uncomfortable. "I miss you, Lightning."

Lightningstreak shook his head. "No, you miss the interfacing, you'd never miss me, an expendable servant."

TC placed a hand on Lightningstreak's cheek plate to turn his head to him. "You were never expendable. I really do miss you." He placed a hand on 'Streak's swollen abdomen and felt a particularly hard kick. He smiled grimly. "At least it knows who it's sire is."

Lightningstreak nearly jumped at that, and would've scooted away if not for the other arm that sneaked its way around his waist to keep him there. "I-I don't know what you mean!" he stuttered.

"Don't play dumb with." The blue seeker started. "When I first saw your stomach, it explained so much. Like why you were acting so strange, and why you…left me." Lightningstreak couldn't help but cringe and cradle his stomach protectively. "Don't worry, I'm not going to take the sparkling away from you." He lightly patted 'Streak's stomach. "But like it or not, you're stuck with me now." He got up, and completely missed the way 'Streak's optics widened in shock.

Lightningstreak watched him leave with wide optics, which turned sad and thoughtful as he smiled down at his stomach. "And surprisingly…I'm okay with that."

* * *

The song that Lightning sung was_ Shadow Of The Day _by Linkin Park.


	5. Sunshine

I own nothing, but Lightningstreak is mine though.

_Summary: Lightningstreak has to adjust now to living with his friend, and having a sparkling on the way._

5. Sunshine

* * *

Lightningstreak was reading a holobook when someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Bumblebee, and he was smiling softly. "Hi, Lightning. I brought you your energon."

Lightningstreak smiled sadly._ 'I should tell 'Warp not to let his servants serve me.'_ He thought. "You didn't have to."

"I don't mind, honestly." 'Bee said earnestly.

"Well, thank you." Lightningstreak said and gestured for him to come over. "Please stay, it'll be nice to talk to someone for a change."

"So, berth rest getting to you?" Bumblebee asked sympathetically.

Lightningstreak nodded. "I can only read and rest for so long before even that becomes to boring."

"So." Bumblebee started awkwardly. "What did you do before you were a servant?"

_'He did say _before.' Lightningstreak thought. "I used to be a medic." He said smiling softly.

Bumblebee's optics widened. "What are you doing here if you're a medic?"

"I_ used _to be, I would fix up bots who needed it. Though most thought I was stuck up and arrogant like any other seeker." He smiled. "Their views changed over time though when they saw I wasn't either of those things."

Now it was official: Lightningstreak was the shining exception to the seeker rule. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how did that happen?" Bumblebee gestured to 'Streak's abdomen.

"Well," 'Streak began slyly, "When two mechs like each other very much they-"

Bumblebee's cheek plates flared up. "I know how it's done!" he squeaked. "What I meant was, before_ that_"

Lightningstreak chuckled. "I know what you meant." He smiled. "But that's private."

'Bee nodded. "I understand." He bit his lip. "Did you love him though?"

That gave 'Streak pause. Did he love his sparkling's sire? His optics dimmed slightly in thought. "Some part of me will always love him…but I left, and that was my choice."

Bumblebee put his hand on 'Streak's. "Well, everyone here gonna be there for you and the sparkling."

Lightningstreak smiled. "Thank you 'Bee."

* * *

'Streak woke from his recharge late in the day. He hissed when he felt his sparkling start kicking like crazy. He rubbed his stomach to try and soothe the sparkling and sent comfort through their bond. "I know you want to come out, I know I do, but how 'bout a song to calm you down?" he smiled when the kicking paused and lightened up.

_"You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You keep me happy_

_When skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_So please don't take_

_My sunshine away."_

The kicking let up completely and 'Streak smiled from the contentment from their bond before falling back into recharge.


	6. Birth

I own nothing, but Lightningstreak is mine though.

_Summary: Lightningstreak has to adjust now to living with his friend, and having a sparkling on the way._

6. Birth

* * *

A loud scream rang through the enormous house and it caused everyone to jump before they realized where it was coming from: Lightningstreak's room.

Skywarp got to the room first and found 'Streak hissing and cringing on his berth. He hurried over to him and held his hand. "What's wrong?

Lightningstreak glared at him and nearly crushed the mech's hand, causing said mech to cry out. "I'm going into labor! Get me to the hospital!"

The black seeker nodded rapidly and helped 'Streak off the berth. "Just take deep intakes."

Lightningstreak grinned despite the pain. "You really do have that holobook memorized, don't you?"

Skywarp grinned in response. "I did say I wanted to help."

'Streak then let out another hiss. "Talk later, get me to a fraggin' hospital** now**!"

* * *

The black seeker paced around the waiting room nervously. Lightningstreak had been in labor for several cycles already and he was very anxious, though he was slightly glad that he had his hand repaired. Just then the young medic, First Aid, came into the waiting room. "Well?"

First Aid smiled. "You can Lightningstreak now."

Skywarp went into the room and saw a tired looking Lightningstreak cradling a orange-red and blue sparkling that was wrapped in a thermal blanket in his arms. "Hey Lightning."

Lightningstreak gave the mech a tired smile. "Hey 'Warp."

Ratchet cleared his vocalizer. "Lightning, do you have a name for the little mech?"

Lightningstreak nodded wearily. He smiled down at his sparkling and stroked the tiny helm softly. "Firestreak. His name is Firestreak."

Ratchet nodded. "I'll give you two a breem, but after that, Lightning needs his rest." He then rounded on Skywarp. "And don't think I won't kick your aft outta here so help me-"

"Easy Ratch, I think he gets it." Lightningstreak chuckled weakly.

Ratchet snorted, but made no other comment and left.

Lightningstreak looked down at the sparkling in his arms and a bright, beautiful smile crossed his face. "He's so beautiful."

The black seeker came to stand beside the berth and peered closely at the little sparkling. "And tiny."

Lightningstreak rolled his optics. "All sparklings are tiny, block head."

The talking made the sparkling stir from recharge and he opened his optics to reveal a bright red. He squeaked upon seeing the new mech standing beside his Carrier.

Lightningstreak smiled and tickled the sparkling's stomach, causing the sparkling to click and gurgle. "Hello Firestreak, I'm your Carrier." The sparkling cooed at him. The brightly colored seeker looked at the darker colored one. "Do you wanna hold him?" he smiled at the shocked look on Skywarp's face plate.

All that time, watching Lightning be so caring for his sparkling made the black seeker feel like an intruder. After all, it shouldn't be him sharing this moment with 'Streak, it should be the sire, and now 'Streak was asking if he wanted to hold his sparkling? "But I'm not...He's…I…" he sputtered out.

Lightningstreak laughed cordially. "If you're gonna help me raise him, then you're gonna have to get to know each other." He would've sounded stern if not for the smile tugging at his lip components.

"Well, when you put it like that." The black seeker picked the sparkling up tentatively. He stared into the sparkling's red optics, the sparkling stared back. An awkward silence ensued. "Um, hi?"

Firestreak clicked back in what appeared to be a reciprocation of the awkward greeting. His optics shifted back to his Carrier, who was watching them with a soft smile on his face. He chirped questioningly.

Lightning felt the confusion through their bond and chuckled. "Warp, tell him your name."

"Oh, right." Skywarp said. "Well, Firestreak, I'm Skywarp." The sparkling chirped in response.

Lightningstreak smiled. "I think you two will get along just great."


	7. Gotta Be Sombeody

I own nothing, but Lightningstreak is mine though.

_Summary: Lightningstreak has to adjust now to living with his friend, and having a sparkling on the way._

7. Gotta Be Somebody

* * *

Lightningstreak watched Firestreak recharge peacefully, surrounded by his toys in the crib. He could tell the tiny sparkling was worn out from the attention he had recieved upon returning to the estate. 'Streak ran a forefinger gently down Firestreak's cheekplate before picking up the datapad on his berth. It was a new set of tasks he was going to have to do. Some of it was what he did do before, but now he was more of a serving mech, and he had the distinct impression that the other servants wanted to stay as far away from the seeker guests as possible.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

The black seeker came in grining impishly while holding a datapad and recorder. "Guess what I have?"

Lightningstreak sighed dramatically. "Let me guess, that friend of yours wants you to look at another song?"

"Yup, if it's as good as the last song you sang, then this is going to make Blaster very happy." Skywarp said.

"Is that the mech who wrote it?" Lightningstreak asked.

"No, it's the one he submits them too." Skywarp replied handing the datapad to 'Streak.

Lightningstreak read over once and scowled. "Is the composer here?"

"Yeah. Why, you wanna sing it for him?" Skywarp asked grinning.

Lightningstreak gave a stiff nod. "Something like that." he walked past his friend and headed to his office. He stormed in with an angry expresion, but it quickly changed to shock and the biting comment died in his vocalizer. "You?"

The blue seeker looked up and smiled. "Hello, Lightning."

'Streak's optics were wide. "You stole my song?"

Thundercracker shook his head. "I knew the only way you would see me was if you thought I stole your song." Lightningstreak gave him annoyed look for tricking him.

Any further comments were cut off by Skywarp as he warped into the room. "Great news TC, Lightning said he's sing the song?"

"Yeah, that's right." Lightningstreak said lamely as he was handed the datapad. He cleared his vocalizer and began.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_  
_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_  
_But dreams just aren't enough_  
_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_  
_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_  
_Straight off the silver screen_  
_So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end_  
_Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_  
_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

The feeling in Lightning's voice nearly brought the two mechs to their knees. And they were sitting down no less!

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_  
_And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu_  
_Me standing here with you_  
_So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?_  
_Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_  
_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)_  
_When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)_  
_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_  
_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me, oh_

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_  
_Nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

The bright seeker blushed upon hearing the enthusiastic applause. "I take it you liked the song then?"

"Like it? That was amazing!" Skywarp exclaimed. He then looked rather sheepish. "I liked it so much in fact that I forgot to record it."

Lightningstreak resisted the urge to groan in exasperation.

* * *

_Gotta be somebody_ by Nickleback


End file.
